Filthy
by Myownlife12
Summary: When Naruto goes out to find Sasuke he thinks over things that happened with him in the past, but what happens when someone comes and makes him too filthy for Sasuke. non graphic rape oneshot


**Author's note: This 'one-shot' was written a few years ago when I was 10 or 11 years old (heh-I was a young pervert), so I know for a fact that it is lacking in quality of any kind. The only reason I posted it was for my own future reference to see how far I have grown as an author and nothing more.**

Warning this story contains

**- mild rape**

**-yaoi (OrochimaruXNaruto slight SasukeXNaruto) **

**-rape to a minor/ non graphic **

**if you don't like either than leave now. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. **

**Summary: when Naruto goes out to find Sasuke he thinks over things that happened with him in the past, but what happens when someone comes and makes him too filthy for Sasuke.**

Filthy 

(Naruto's POV)

I ran fast and hard, I was almost there. I heard about were he was. Yes, I had heard about were Sasuke might be. It was only a small clue, but I knew that it would be worth it.

I don't know why he left the village, me/_us/._ I wouldn't have called us lovers, no it was not love, but it was something we both used from each other. Yet I thought that we might have had something, but apparently not. At our battle before he left he told me that it was nothing to him, I was just of quick use to him, and nothing more. Used or not, I desired to see him again, and to be able to do things with him again. I can still remember his light touch, and his soft words, even if they were only in the heat of the moment. I missed them, and I wanted to hear them one more time, to feel him one more time.

By nightfall, I had gotten pretty close to the place were Sasuke was thought to be. I decided that I would rest for the night, and start again in the morning. I found a small clearing; it would have to do. I was just glad that I found a spot by a river. I could clean up before I go to sleep, and again in the morning before I go out.

I quickly stripped myself of my clothes and put them beside the river's edge. I slipped into the cool water. Even though it was cold, it felt great against my dirty body. I relaxed into the water and began to wash myself and remove the dirt on me. I was distracted by a sound that was not of me. I quickly moved to the edge and tried to grab a weapon. I looked up when a foot steeped on my hand. I saw someone who I wish I didn't, Orochimaru.

I froze for a second. Of all the damn luck he was here. I didn't know it I should run, scream, or fight him.

"Naruto-kun, you have grown so well…." He slightly moaned

"I…I…"

My mouth couldn't form the words to reply, not that I could think of anything to say.

He steeped off of my hand, and in one quick movement had pulled me out of the river. I was ashamed by my appearance of nudity, but he seamed pleased by this. I brought him hand through my wet hair. He let his long figures brush the top of my ear. It sent shivers down my back. He leaned forward and let him tongue slip out and lick the top of my ear. He then pulled back to look at me. I knew that my face was red, not from blushing, no from raw anger towards him.

He then pulled me into a rough kiss. He forced his tongue into my mouth, even with my protests. I fought him as much as I could; I kicked and punched at him, anything to keep him to stop. When he finally pulled back he looked at me and he chuckled. He reached forward and tried to touch my check, I moved my head out of the way.

"Don't you dare touch me you sick bastard!"

I was able to speak past that lump in my throat but , that just seamed to make him want to touch me more.

"Naruto-kun, oh Naruto-kun. If you let Sasuke touch you then I should be able to also."

"How in the hell do you know about Sasuke and I?"

I was shaken that he knew that, he should not know that. It was something that no one but Sasuke and I knew.

"That does not matter."

He then pushed me to the ground and straddled my nude hips. I tried to stand up but he being stronger than me easily pushed me back down.

"Try anything else and I'll make you _feel_ even more pain than your going to. Not like you have a choice"

When he said that I stopped. He smiled and continued to do what he had planed. He didn't kiss on my body, or anything kind, nothing like with Sasuke. No soft touches, to make me arch into his touch or want more, no this was how he wanted it.

He grabbed my member and became to roughly pump it, and with-in a short time I felt my release, it was blissful ignorance. He quickly shed himself of his clothes and roughly flipped me over onto my stomach. I knew what he was going to do, but nothing prepared me for this.

When he plunged his member into me, I let out a blood-hurtling scream when he did. Contemplative thoughts went through me.

This was not lovemaking, not sex, it was rape. My screaming was apparently not enough to fulfill his sadistic wishes. He pulled out of me and he grabbed me from the ground and slammed me into a tree. The bark was rough against my tender skin. He then slammed into me.

The whole time he was doing this, he was also digging his nails into me and telling me how filthy I was, and how I was not good enough for Sasuke. I tried to think of something, anything so that his words did not reach me.

I tired to think of Sasuke, but it didn't work, I thought of what I was told, that I was not good enough for him. But why, why was he doing this to me? Was he really this sick? I just wanted this to end. This was a worse feeling than being ignored by the whole village, and being called a monster, this was worse than the emotional pain I had gotten over the years. This was the worst physical pain I have ever felt. Yet the masochistic part of me had slight /enjoyment/ from this. I was finally being paid attention to, but this is not the kind I wished for. I shock myself from my incoherent thoughts. Doing such did nothing though, I let my body become numb, I no longer felt what he was doing to this /body/ that was mine.

After what felt like hours, and maybe it was, I felt his release inside of me. When he pulled out of me, I felt disgusting; his fluid and my blood dripped down my leg. He on the other hand was happy to see this. That's damned malice bastard.

He quickly got dresses and started to walk away, when he turned around and told me:

"Your filthy, too filthy for Sasuke."

He left me there hurt, and most of all _filthy._

**A/n: well what did you think? Please review.**


End file.
